With the widespread acceptance of using digital networks as a delivery means for broadcast and other video content, service providers have recently been confronted with numerous issues relating to system load and associated network resources. In particular, “on-demand” video delivery is one of the most problematic areas in this regard.
As more digital video subscribers embrace on-demand services, the digital video network's resources must be scaled upward to meet cumulative subscriber demand. On-demand is more problematic than digital broadcast signals because on-demand services require a unique digital stream for each requesting subscriber.
The additional of new network resources to meet on-demand system loads is not an easy process and often requires the simultaneous addition of other ancillary network hardware, e.g., gigabit switch interfaces, gigabit switch, router, etc., which are typically very costly. For example, if an new encryption multiplexer resource must be added to a digital video network, such an addition will typically require at least a new transmitter and receiver interface at the Gigabit switch. The cost of such transmitter and receiver interfaces is cost prohibitive. (Further, the same scenario can exist at a high bandwidth router or any other type of signal routing/switching apparatus.)
Network resources can be daisy chained to eliminate the need for ancillary network hardware, however, in order to prevent a data loop, extensive manually configuration of each network resource would need to be performed by the digital video network operator/installer. Such extensive manually configuration is undesirable and inefficient.
There exists a need to enable new network resources to be added to a digital video network without the need to purchase costly ancillary network hardware or extensive manual configuration.